


"A few hours at most"

by pastelrosegold



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, fanart of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrosegold/pseuds/pastelrosegold
Summary: Fanart for TheManWithAPurpleTopHat's work Owned!
Kudos: 5





	"A few hours at most"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheManWithAPurpleTopHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Owned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734289) by [TheManWithAPurpleTopHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat/pseuds/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat). 



Here we are! Sorry it took so long, there's been a lot going on since I decided to start this; I may add more eventually, but for now it's unlikely (ALSO I JUST REALIZED THE BLOOD IS SUPPOSED TO BE BLUE BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT ILL DO IT LATER IT'S FINE--)


End file.
